paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Workaholic Pup
A Second Gen special created by Smartpup Chase76 One day at work Davon meets a very energetic pup who is joining his mail team for the time, and after watching the way she works Davon realizes that she is a very workaholic pup. And another thing that could change her life forever. Davon Mitchell Dalton Ruess Akila Bob (Davon, and Mitchell's owner) Dirk (Boss of the mail pups) It was a partly cloudy day in Foggy Bottom where Bob sat on his front porch with his grumpy Husky lying at his feet looking up at the grey sky while his cute Corgi/Husky mixed pup lied on his lap panting as he got his daily ear scratching. He took the time to take a break from scratching his small pup’s ear to take a drink of his tea like he does every morning before sending himself back inside to watch the news on T.V. and then he heard his grumpy Husky pup start to groan and moan meaning that it was almost time for the Corgi/Husky pup he called a little bro to get ready for his work day. And Bob placed the small pup on the floor and signaled to him that it was time go get his mail pup uniform on so he wouldn’t be late for work. Davon: I’m going to be late! Mitchell: Well you relax...You’re not going to be late. Davon: I need to get dressed! Get out of the bathroom bro! Mitchell: Davon seriously you need to calm down.. Davon: I don't wanna be late! *rushes into the bathroom* Mitchell: Ugh little sometimes I just don't get how you and I are related to each other sometimes.. Bob: Easy there grumpy paws no need to be rude to your brother Mitchell: Sorry..But sometimes I just wish that there was someone else who was a member of our family… Bob: Maybe there is..Maybe there’s someone out there looking for you two. Meanwhile the Corgi/Husky mixed pup stepped out of the the shower and shakes the water off his body before grabbing his collar and placing his tag where it showed a red plastic covering and a white envelope on it before donning his light blue hat and dark blue mail pup suit and was out of the bathroom just in time to give his owner a goodbye kiss before him and Mitchell walked out the door with Davon embarrassingly leashed to his grumpy pawed brother and they hurried along to Davon’s place of work the Foggy Bottom Post Office where Davon met up with his teammates, Ruess and Dalton, and then there was a new pup added to the team after an old member left the team six months ago do to personal reasons as Davon was told, but this new member to the time was different from the Corgi/Husky mixed pup, and the two other Husky’s that teamed with the cute pup. This member was a Border Collie, and she was a female no the less. Davon: *Walks to her* Hi! I’m Davon! ???: Hi! Nice to met you Davon! Davon: Same here! So do you have a name? ???: Yeah I do! Davon: What is it? Akila: My name is Akila! I’m kind of new here! Davon: Well let me introduce you the the other team members! Loki! Brently! Come say hi to Akila! Ruess and Dalton: Okay! *Goes to them* Akila: Hi! Dalton: Hi there Akila. I’m Dalton! The leader of the group. Akila: Nice to meet you. Dalton: Likewise Ruess: Hi Akila! The name is Ruess, and I’m the second in command here in this little group. Akila: Well it’s very nice to met my new work mates! The other three: Same here! With that the four pups talked a little bit and waited for the work day to start. As the three male pup got to know their new member of the team when Dirk walked in on them with harness for them so they could get ready for work. Akila: What are these things? Davon: Our harnesses they are so we don’t get lost when we get to work. Akila: Oh I see Dalton: You ever delivered mail before Alika? Akila: Mail? Ruess: Yeah you know like letters that owners get from other owners. Akila: Owners? Davon: You don’t know what an owner is either Alika? Akila: *shakes head no* Davon: I see… Dirk: Come on you four! You’re falling behind schedule! You don’t want your pay to be cut because you want to be chatty pups do you? The four: No sir! Dirk: Well get moving then! The four: Okay! With that the four pups were hooked onto their mail cart and ran off to start their day at work and it was a long day at that, and there were still answers that need to be answered by Aklia. And after a long day of work Davon and Akila both sit down to catch their breath and talked for a bit more and after a few days of seeing how energetic she was he asked a few questions Davon: So Akila do you have a family? Akila: Nope. My parents left me after I was born… Davon: Awww.. (hugs her) I'm so sorry… Akila: Ah it’s okay I really didn’t like them that much anyway. Davon: What do you mean? Akila: I mean that they would always be mad and start to cause pain to me Davon: Aww...Poor girl.. Akila: I just wish I don’t have to spend anymore nights in the cold… Davon: I got an idea! Akila: What is it? Davon: Why don’t come with me and my bro? Akila: Sure! Why not! Davon: Come on then! Davon then lead Akila onto the train to take her to his house and at the station Akila met the grumpy older brother of her co-worker Mitchell: Who is this now? Davon: Akila. She works with me! Akila: Hi! Mitchell gave a look of disgust a bit as he saw the joyful look in the eyes of his brother and his co-worker Mitchell: Come on. Bob is waiting for us in the car Davon: Okay! (walks) The three pups got into the car and Davon and Akila talked a bit more on the way back to Davon’s home and then explained Akila’s problem to Bob. Bob: Well why don’t you say with us then? Akila: You mean it? Bob: Yep. Welcome to the family. And with that Akila was welcomed into the family with open arms and she was happily awaiting the next day to begin so she new family could really get to know her better. The End